


go for the glory, go for the score...

by startswithhope



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Coming Out, Game Night, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Neighbors, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: Based on this AU prompt- “We were having a fun game night with our friends but now everyone’s left and we’ve played twenty games of connect 4 and still haven’t managed to find a winner...”After Stevie goes to bed, David and Patrick are a little high and a little drunk and game night takes a very different turn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter of this is pretty tame, probably T rated. I hadn't intended to write more, but a smutty conclusion came to mind and I added chapter two for those who want to see what happens next.
> 
> (and yes, I did look up the lyrics to the Connect Four jingle for the title of this fic, LMAO)

“As exciting as watching the two of you play this game for the past two hours has been, I’m going to bed.”

Stevie’s on her feet and grabbing the half full bottle of wine from where David has been holding it between his legs on the floor before he can make a move to stop her.

“Hey, that’s mine,” he complains, but Patrick is passing him back their joint and he gets distracted and she disappears with the wine to her room. He takes a long drag and closes his eyes, relishing the burn as he holds in the smoke before slowly letting it escape. When he opens his eyes again, he sees Patrick watching him. His buttoned-up friend from down the hall isn’t so buttoned-up now, with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his shirt open to his sternum, this is a Patrick Brewer David didn’t know existed. And this Patrick Brewer, is staring at his neck with, if David is not mistaken, more than mild interest. 

But he’s straight. Like an arrow. In all ways, not just the way David is thinking about now. He’s a business major at the local community college, wears oxfords and terrible denim, brown shoes with black belts and has the most beautiful whisky colored eyes David has ever seen. That last part is an inconvenience really, but David’s had enough practice turning off his attraction to straight men over the years to not let it get in the way of their friendship. At least, that’s what he tells himself whenever certain thoughts, like the one he is having now, creep in unbidden.

“Wanna play again?” 

Patrick seems to shake himself out of a daze at David’s question, eyes somewhat unfocused as he smiles and starts to set the game up for another round.

“One of us has to get on top eventually here, right?” 

Patrick visibly reddens as soon as the words have left his mouth and he looks up and catches David’s eye. They both dissolve into giggles immediately at the unintentional innuendo and David nearly drops the joint as he rolls into the side of the couch. Patrick grabs at his hand to save it, warm fingers tangling with his for a quick moment as he extracts the joint and lifts it to his lips. He doesn’t take a drag though, instead turning it so he can extinguish it with the flat of his tongue, which fuck, David wasn’t wholly prepared to witness. 

“I think we’ve probably had enough for now, don’t you agree?” 

Patrick is closer than he was before thanks to their giggle fit and David is mesmerized by his forearm and how the muscles flex beneath his skin as he lifts his hand and runs his fingers through his hair. He registers that Patrick has said something, but he’s honestly really high and super distracted and all of his energy right now is focused on not reaching out and touching the forbidden thing that somehow is right there. And wow, his mouth feels really dry and dammit, Stevie stole his wine. He sees Patrick’s beer on the coffee table and grabs for it, flinching only slightly at the sour taste as he takes a few big gulps. He’s really more of a wine drinker, but this beer isn’t too bad, just different.

“Is that your beer?” he hears Patrick ask right before Patrick takes it from his hand. Patrick’s gaze is like fire on his as he lifts the bottle to his own lips and takes a swig and okay, David might be high, but this is actually happening. Or, it might be? Should he push a little to find out?

“I don’t normally like to share, but you look like you have a clean mouth, so…”

David hears his words and wishes he could take them back, because what the fuck is he talking about right now?

Patrick’s eyes widen and his mouth falls open just a tad, but then he cocks his head to the side and looks at David in that way he does sometimes, as if he’s amused and curious and just can’t quite figure David out. But he lifts the beer to his mouth again and takes another sip, this time letting the rim drag against the inside of his bottom lip as he brings it back down. And well, that’s the last fucking straw.

David’s hand is curling into Patrick’s open shirt and dragging him forward and soon he’s tasting beer again, this time on Patrick’s lips as he latches onto his mouth in a near frantic kiss. Patrick’s breath comes out in a surprised huff against his lips and David almost stops, but then he feels a hand gripping hard at his waist and Patrick’s mouth begins to move against his with equal fervor. There’s a tiny warning signal beeping in the far reaches of David’s brain telling him that they are high and drunk and this is probably a bad idea, but he pushes it further back and rises to his knees. Patrick practically drags him forward and David doesn’t hesitate, even though he should, to fit himself onto Patrick’s lap and angle his face for a deep, probing kiss. 

When he moves to kiss along Patrick’s jaw, words begin to spill out from Patrick’s mouth that have David breathing fast and a bit out of control.

“I’ve thought about this so much. Wondered. Wished. Fuck...I’m so stupid.”

Patrick’s head has fallen against the couch at that last bit and David lifts his mouth from his jaw, worried for a moment before he feels Patrick’s hands tighten on his hips and sneak up the back of his sweater to press into his skin. And David gets it. This is all new, for Patrick. And they should probably slow down. But fuck, he’s feeling so good and Patrick is hard as a rock beneath him and it would be so easy to just lean down and kiss him again and make him forget… 

But that’s how David’s been treated before and he knows how awful he felt after, so he stops. Placing a hand on Patrick’s cheek, he runs his thumb along his cheekbone and smiles as Patrick’s eyes open and meet his. 

“You’re far from stupid. Just maybe a little confused?”

Patrick shakes his head as he lifts it from the couch, turning slightly to catch David’s hand with his lips. He presses a quick kiss to David’s palm and well, David stops breathing for a good ten seconds.

“The opposite, actually. Sure. I’m really, really sure.”

“Of what?” David knows the power in speaking these feelings out loud, so he wants to give Patrick the chance if he’s ready.

Patrick just stares at him for a moment, but then he’s sitting up a bit straighter, jostling David a bit, but keeping him steady with strong hands along David’s back. He leans in and presses a quick kiss to David’s lips and David’s eyes flutter shut, needing a tiny check-in with himself at the unfamiliar tenderness being shown to him by this adorable man. When he opens his eyes again, Patrick is looking at him, waiting patiently so he can answer David’s question. That patience, it’s something David isn’t used to either.

“Of you. Of me. Of the fact that I’m so fucking turned on right now that we should probably stop before we speed through all of the firsts I’m looking forward to having with you now that I’m done with the not being able to kiss you portion of our friendship. And yeah, of the fact that I’m most definitely gay, which is something I’ve been confused about for a while, but you’ve helped clear up pretty fucking well.”

Moving his hand from Patrick’s cheek so he can run his fingers through the side of his hair, David lets out a breath and leans in, finding Patrick’s lips for a soft, lingering kiss. When he pulls back, he doesn’t go far, letting his forehead rest against Patrick’s as he asks the slightly uncomfortable question he feels needs to be addressed.

“And you’re sure it’s not just because you’re high?”

Patrick chuckles and tilts his head, taking David’s mouth again with his own, his tongue slipping between the seam of David’s lips and sliding against his, both of them groaning as the kiss devolves into roaming hands and breathless curses expelled into open mouths. Needless to say, David’s question is thoroughly answered.

It’s Stevie who breaks things up, emerging from her room and stopping in the hallway at the sight of David working to open Patrick’s shirt so he can get to more of his alabaster skin. 

“Does this mean we don’t have to have any more of these game nights just so the two of you can flirt and pretend you aren’t...well...wanting to do exactly what you’re doing right now?”

David looks up as Patrick buries his face in his chest, either from embarrassment or to stifle what David feels like might be a laugh against his collarbone.

“Oh, no, game nights will still be happening. You just won’t be invited.”

“Thank fuck,” Stevie exclaims as she crawls over them to grab the joint from the table, along with Patrick’s half drunk beer. She goes to take a swig, but stops herself as she looks down at the two of them, catching David’s eye. Her gaze goes from him to the beer in her hand and back again and she sets it back down on the table as she shakes her head.

“Nope, you’ve got a sloppy mouth.”

David’s gapes at her as she disappears back down the hallway and the sound of Patrick’s laugh fills the small living room. He shoots him a glare, but Patrick just keeps laughing as his hands move from David’s back to gently cup his cheeks.

“I do not have a sloppy mouth,” David grumbles, but his words are quieted as Patrick presses his still smiling lips against his cheek. 

“I guess we’ll just have to wait and see…” Patrick whispers against his ear, and oh - _ oh _ \- David can’t quite believe what he’s just heard.

Patrick Brewer’s straight little arrow, it’s definitely more than a little bit bent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> less than two weeks later...

“Oh fuck, fuck...David…”

Patrick curses when he’s turned on and it’s just one of the many, many things David has learned about Patrick since they moved from friends to whatever phase they are in now. His control, it slips when David’s hands get on him and it’s made David feel more wanted than he ever has in his entire life. And right now, his fingers are pulling just a little at David’s hair and his hips are lifting up off the edge of the mattress towards David’s mouth and god, it’s all making David’s dick throb with arousal. You’d think it was Patrick giving David the blowjob right now, not the other way around with how close to coming David is.

Focusing again at the man between his lips, David lowers his mouth further onto Patrick’s cock, letting the tip just brush the back of his throat before pulling back again. Patrick’s gasp is like fuel, revving him up further as he sucks hard on his tip as his hand slides up to lightly squeeze around the base. 

“Just like that, god...your mouth…”

David knows Patrick’s done this before with women, but it’s his first time with a man, with David, and he wants to show him what he’s been missing. His tongue finds the sensitive spot on the underside of Patrick’s cock and he licks back and forth over it and Patrick’s hands grip even harder into his hair as he lets out a loud groan. David grabs at the inside of Patrick’s thigh and pushes it against the mattress, opening his legs wider so David can move his mouth to the juncture there. He wastes no time sucking the sensitive skin between his lips as his hand continues to jerk Patrick’s cock, wanting desperately to leave his mark, suddenly possessive over this man and the sounds and words falling from his lips..

“What are you...oh, that feels so fucking good.” 

He lifts his head and looks up at Patrick, needing to see what he looks like right now and is not at all disappointed at the sight. His eyes are hot on David, watching what he’s doing as his breath heaves and sweat begins to bead on his temples and it’s the sexiest thing David has ever seen. He keeps his eyes locked to Patrick as he lowers his mouth back over the tip of his cock again, David’s own dick pulsing against the side of the mattress as Patrick’s chest rises as he sucks in a deep breath. Fuck, this is too much. Moving his free hand from Patrick’s thigh, he sneaks it into his boxer briefs to take himself in hand, spreading the precum he finds there so he can jack himself as he sucks Patrick down.

Patrick is cursing again and David can feel his cock swelling against his lips and he knows he’s close, prompting David to suck harder at the tip until he hears Patrick cry out. He’s coming hard into David’s mouth, the hands that were in David’s hair now gripping the sheets at his hips so hard David can see the skin of his knuckles turn white. As he licks Patrick clean, he continues to palm himself, both needing to come and wanting Patrick’s mouth on him at the same time. From the look of the man sprawled out in front of him, Patrick might need a minute and David doesn’t think he has that long. 

Releasing Patrick’s now spent cock, he lets his lips roam over Patrick’s hip bone and belly, slowly sliding his body up until he’s left a trail of kisses and licks from Patrick’s ribs to his nipples, finally leaning over Patrick’s mouth with his erection pressed up against the top of his thigh. He begins to rock his hips and Patrick’s breath comes out hot against his lips, a soft groan escaping when David pulls his head out of reach of a kiss. He just keeps humping Patrick’s thigh, breathing harder with each drag of his sensitive cock against the hard muscle, nearly crying out when Patrick’s hands slide down to cup his ass inside his boxer briefs. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna come…” he gasps, desperate for more friction and wanting this delicious torture to continue, two things so at odds he feels a bit delirious. 

When Patrick somehow manages to work a hand between them and take David’s cock in his grip, David finally kisses him, tongue delving deep as Patrick groans and grips him hard. They're still kissing when David comes, his whole body vibrating against Patrick’s as he cries out into Patrick’s mouth. He wants to protest when he feels Patrick wipe his hand off on the outside David’s boxer briefs, but he’s too wrung out to really care, especially when his ass gets a playful squeeze. Patrick rolls them so David ends up on his back and Patrick is half lying on his chest, lips warm on David’s throat as he threads their fingers together against the mattress. It’s sweet and intimate and so Patrick and David wonders for probably the hundredth time today alone what he did to deserve this man’s attention.

“Well, that answers that question,” he hears Patrick mumble into his skin, mouth immediately occupied again as he kisses the underside of David’s chin. 

Lifting his arm, he cups the back of Patrick’s head and draws him up, meeting his eyes as he hovers over David’s head. “What question?”

Patrick leans in then, letting the tip of his tongue drag lightly into the dip of David’s cupid bow before kissing him speechless. David can only groan and dig his fingers into the back of Patrick’s hair, sucking in a deep breath as soon as Patrick releases his lips. 

“There is nothing at all sloppy about how you use your mouth, David.” 

As soon as he’s spoken, Patrick begins sliding down David’s body, dragging his lips down the middle of David’s chest and down further, stopping at the skin of his belly right above his boxer briefs.

Initially distracted, David’s eyes narrow as he registers what Patrick has said and nope, he’s not letting him get away with that twist of phrase.

“It wasn’t referencing  _ how _ I use my mouth, but  _ if _ my mouth is sloppy…”

Patrick doesn’t respond with anything except a smile before sliding his tongue just under David’s waistband before his fingers drag the material down and over David’s hips. He kisses down David’s length, tongue darting out to taste the remnants of his come and David doesn’t give a fuck about anything anymore except this. Patrick stops for a brief moment, replying with a sarcastic, “ _I know_ ,” before lowering his head and blowing David’s mind. 


End file.
